dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Mouse Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator Gallery Active Ultimantium 001.png|Ultimantium Admin,Bureaucrat, Rollback, Chat Moderator Active SENIRAM 001.png|SENIRAM Chat Moderator, Admin Active Avatar.jpg|Johnathanbsabir Content Moderator Penfold Active Theguywhoknowssomething 001.png|Theguywhoknowssomething Admin, Bureaucrat, Content Moderator, Rollback Penfold Active Ann.White.1610092.png|Ann.white.1610092 Moderator Semi-Active Avatar.jpg|LBWalkden50 Moderator Penfold Active Inactive Avatar.jpg|Chaosbreaker670 Founder Inactive Megahurtz.PNG|Darkhawk01 Former Moderator Inactive * Blue = Regular user * Yellow = Former admin/mod * Red = Moderator * Orange = Admin Levels of Administrators *Regular users *Rollback *Discussion Moderators *Chat Moderators *Content Moderators *Administrators *Bureaucrats Levels of Activity *Pure DM = Has over 100 edits every day. *Dangerpedia Active = Has over fifty edits every day. *Extremely Active = Has over twenty edits every day. *Extra-Active = Has at least ten edits every day. *Active = Has at least one edit every day. *Semi-Active = Has at least one edit every week. editors apply to this *Penfold Active = Has at one edit every month. *Inactive = Hasn't edited in two months. *Depromotion Active = Hasn't edited in years, will be depromoted. How to become an administrator *Make at least five useful edits every day until you get the '60 days on the wiki' badge ('Dedicated to Mwha ha hahing'). You also have to not be blocked. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Danger Mouse Wiki:Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.